


I Am Alive - Living In Sin (3/4)

by Useless_girl



Series: I Am Alive [3]
Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found the half-finished version of this short-story on my laptop the other day and decided to finally finish it after 2 years. There’ll be one more part to close it. Someday :D<br/>The sequel of “I Am Alive” and “I Am Alive – The Dependent One”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alive - Living In Sin (3/4)

**I Am Alive**

**\- Living in sin -**

 

She was laying on her stomach watching the faint sunrays dancing in the half-light. Her naked body was covered only with a thin blanket around her waist. She sighed and put her red hair away form her pale face. It was a while ago since she last saw the sunlight outside. Usually she was sleeping during days and was awake at nights fulfilling what her master wanted.

She felt so tired and exhausted. Her body was heavy just like her heart and soul. This shadow was only growing and eating her up. Sometimes she wanted to break free, but most of the times she hadn’t got enough strength to say ‘no’. She was weak, grained down by her desires, which were burning for Him.

She felt more than lust for Him, but her heart knew that it wasn’t right to love Him. It was too dangerous and could lead to nothing good. But what could she do? Was this her destiny? To serve a demon who possessed her whole life and sometimes even her thoughts?

“He’s here…” she thought. She could feel his presence which was like a heavy fog in the air and on her senses. She continued looking into the tiny light, but knew he’ll step in soon.

She sensed the soft move and change in the air and felt a light touch on her naked ankle which continued its cool way up to her calf and thigh.

“How’s my beautiful lover?” she heard the soft and deep baritone and needed to close her eyes, because every time he spoke to her in this tone it was as if he’d caress her with soft velvet. But now she forced herself not to sink into the illusion or magic. She didn’t answer, but felt as the bed sank on her right side. He slid next to her and knew that he was watching her and felt his intense green gaze on her naked back.

“What’s the problem, Bianca?” he leaned closer so she could feel his cold breath close to her neck. Usually when he wasn’t having sex or wasn’t full of sexual energies, his skin was like this. “Like a fucking vampire…” she thought and closed her eyes for a moment.

“You can tell me everything, babe… I’m here for you” he whispered into her ear and stroked her red tufts.

“Yeah, to use me…” she said barely audible.

“Oh no, honey” he chuckled lightly and ran a finger down her spine.

“Then why?” she asked with doubt in her voice.

“To teach you, of course…”

“To teach me?! For what?” her back tensed under his soft touch “How to have sex with totally strangers nearly every night? How to get fucked then how to kill them?!” she whispered with anger in her voice.

“No, no, no, my dearest Bianca…” he smiled again and moved over her back to start giving little kisses onto her warm skin “Rather to satisfy your senses… your desires… your needs…”

“… and yours!” she sighed.

“Yes, because you are mine, Bianca, don’t forget this. I can be kind like this…” he gave another kiss to her shoulder-blade then grabbed her upper arm to turn her and look into her eyes “… or I can handle you like this…” she felt his steel-hard grip on her sensitive skin “…or even worse.”

She looked up at him and felt his grip loosening.

“But I don’t want to be like that with you, love. I like feeling your agony, your incredible pleasure…” he continued and stroked her blushed face and leaned closer to kiss her then to whisper into her neck “You set me free, Bianca and I love you for this. You give me power every night. I love you…”

She closed her eyes and let him softly bite her lips while he opened her legs and slid into her without warning. His last sentence was echoing in her ears, and two silver teardrops ran down her face wile a moan escaped her trembling lips…

\---

After Dave finished, he curled to Bianca’s sweaty body from the back and kissed her shoulder. She didn’t say a word just tried to breathe calmly again. They were lying like that for a while then Dave let her go and got off the bed to collect his clothes. While he pulled his zipper up, he said:

“Prepare yourself, Bianca, tonight we’ll go to a party. A lot of famous people will be there. I’ll send you your dress.”

“Why are we going there?” she asked not looking at him.

“Hunting, of course” he smirked “I’m hungry.”

She knew this’d be his answer, but her heart sank. But what could she do? There was no chance to refuse his orders.

Dave knew that she was suffering, but didn’t do anything to calm her swirling soul. Sometimes she had doubts about what they were doing, it wasn’t unusual from her, but he was able to manipulate Bianca through her desires. And this wasn’t anything new either.

\---

As Bianca looked around, she knew from one glimpse that this was another posh party with bloated snobbish people, whom she always hated, but she needed to hide her feelings, she needed to obey her Master, who was escorting her, putting his beautiful hand onto the small of her back, stroking her naked skin reassuringly. She felt herself uncomfortable in the red dress she was wearing, because it left nearly her whole back uncovered, and the front wasn’t better either. She was shivering, and because she couldn’t wear a bra, it was visible for everybody. She knew that this was the part of his wicked plan, but she didn’t say a word just stepped into the circle of a group. She felt the men’s gazes on her body immediately while her Master started to speak to someone. She sipped from her champagne – which was already the second one and probably not the last to survive this humiliating night – she wasn’t in the mood, she just wanted to sleep and rest. She felt herself like a used napkin, but suffered silently, with pride…

“Com’ on, sweetie, let’s go to the balcony” she heard Dave’s words as he softly grabbed her elbow and escorted her outside.

“Did you choose?” she asked after they were watching the dancing and chatting couples on the big balcony.

“Patience, my dear. I have more candidates. But I must read their desires more before I find the best for you” he laughed silently.

“Fine” she sighed and drank her remained champagne and waved for another.

“Honey, don’t drink too much, I don’t want to see you drunk” he warned her.

“But it helps” she shrugged and already felt the alcohol in her head “You know it well…”

“Yeah…” he laughed “You can act like a real slut when you drink a little…” he stroked her round bottom and touched her chin-length red hair, which was wavy tonight. He looked deep in her eyes, examining her expression then kissed her softly on her red lips “You’re not in the mood tonight, are you?”

“No… I’m afraid, I’m not…” she whispered and looked away.

“But you will” he grabbed her chin and turned her head back softer than she expected “I promise that…” and he added her favourite lopsided smile to reassure her.

“Yeah, I know you are hungry… You must eat…” she sighed and closed her eyes “And I don’t want to see you hungry again…”

She remembered well how he treated her the last time when he couldn’t get enough energy to satisfy his hunger. He scared the shit out of her when his bestial side took mastery over him. She couldn’t forget as his features changed to a horrible expression as he practically raped her. She still felt the pain and the picture came into her mind as next morning he came to her and asked for her forgiveness, while she couldn’t stop crying. And after all these horrible things the worst thing was that she still loved him and couldn’t hate him with her full heart. She thought a part of her will always love him, she’ll always need Dave…

“I know, I know…” he nodded and embraced her softly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, while his hands were stroking her back and thighs. She sighed when the first hot kiss landed on her bare neck. He knew well how to hush her worries and how to turn her on with a few touches.

“David…” she sighed his name as his hand slid slowly under her red dress by her thighs. No one could see them in the dark corner where they were standing now. She couldn’t tell how they ended there, but she wasn’t surprised – she saw enough strange things around her demon.

“Yes my love?” he breathed into her ear, as his hot breath puffed against her sensitive skin – and Bianca knew that he was already eating from her desires she felt after him, that’s why his breath and skin started to get warmer with every second. She could tell that he loved the touch of her already hot pussy as his long fingers stroked her up and down through her red lace thong.

“Please… go on…” she answered shivering under his touches and swallowed a big moan as his fingers found her clit, rubbing it in sensual circles.

“You know I won’t let you cum… not yet…” he looked into her half-closed eyes.

“I know… but it feels so…so good…” she stroked his handsome face.

He just gave a sweet smile and pulled his fingers back. She grabbed his hand and slowly kissed and licked his wet fingers, looking into his eyes. His smile got broader and leant closer for a short kiss then looked into her lustful eyes “See? I said I’ll help you… Now come, my beauty, I have the winner…”

She just nodded and took his hand as they walked into the building. Dave smiled contentedly as he led Bianca to the bar and ordered champagne for the both of them.

“Cheers, honey!” he raised his glass then sipped from his drink.

“What’s he like?” she asked and stroked down his collar.

“Oh his desires aren’t ordinary… You’ll suffer… but you’ll enjoy it in the same time” he chuckled, because he knew Bianca too well. He saw how she gulped a big one, but didn’t care, it was entertaining him to see the unsure sparkles in her deep-green eyes. “Come with me, it’s time…”

She let her hand slide into his palm and followed him through the crowd. After a few minutes he stopped and bent to her ear “There he is… that tall one” he nodded towards a rousing man in his thirties, who brushed his straight blonde tufts out of his eyes when he finished a lewd story about his last conquest – his audience laughing with him, but Bianca could see the jealous gazes too.

“This dandy harlequin?” she asked with a grimace “I don’t like him! I don’t want him! Please choose someone else!” she said a bit light-headed from her drinks and Dave’s touches.

“This isn’t a whish-show, you know it well. You must take him, he has the biggest libido here, he can completely satisfy my hunger for two whole days, honey. Don’t you want two nearly free days, huh? I know your desires, Bianca, never forget this…”

“Okay, okay, fine… How should I approach him?”

“It won’t be difficult, just play the role of the bitch, who wants a great fuck… oh yes and ask him to go to his place…” he shrugged with a smile and ran a finger along her spine, which caused goose-bumps all over her body and as she followed Dave’s gaze, she saw that her hard nipples were clearly visible under the thin fabric of her red dress. She looked at him and stole a short kiss then gave him a little smile before she changed her expression and let the show begin.

Bianca slowly walked towards the tall guy with rolling hips and a sultry expression on her beautiful face. She immediately caught the man’s attention and new that he liked what he saw. She walked straight to him with one hand on her round hips – she didn’t care that all the other men were watching her as well. She leant to his ear, pulling him closer by his crag and whispered in a low lustful tone:

“Do you want to fuck me?” from the corner of her eyes she could see that he was surprised but after a moment a broad grin appeared on his pretty face, checking her from head to toe.

“Hell yes!” he grinned.

“Then follow me…” she moaned softly and stroked his front teasingly.

As she looked over her shoulder from the door, she saw his shiny eyes and wicked grin and knew that he was watching her ass moving on her way out of the room. She called him with one finger and he immediately excused himself and nearly ran after her.

“By the way my name is…” he started after he caught up with her, but she put her slim fingers onto his full mouth.

“Hush, I don’t care who you are, I just want to feel your cock inside of me…” she smiled with her blood-red lips, which she even licked and from the corner of her eyes she saw Dave’s dark shadow.

“Fine, you little slut” the blonde guy laughed “Where do you want it?”

“Take me to your home and show me whether those naughty stories are real or not…” she asked and walked to a waiting limousine. She felt his hot gaze on her body as she sat onto the black leather seat. He followed her quickly and gave the address to the driver.

When the black glass slid onto its place, Bianca decided to do the first real step. Like a real hungry whore she quickly straddled him and pushed her pussy against the growing bulge in his pants, while her mouth attacked the stranger’s lips. She felt Dave’s presence and when the guy started to kiss her long neck, she turned her head to see her demon sitting opposite in the dark.

“Well… honey… I hope you don’t mind if my friend came with us…” she said unzipping his white pants and sinking her hand under his briefs.

The guy closed his eyes from the joy he felt when Bianca’s greedy hand grabbed him firmly then he finally spotted David’s figure. It seemed that he hypnotized the blonde with his deep green eyes.

“You know… he likes watching me, while other men fuck me… I’m much dirtier when he’s around…” she giggled and bent down to suck the growing dick into her mouth. Dave was right, she was hungry now too… hungry for a good and hard fuck.

“I don’t care just go on, you slut!” he moaned and let his head rest on the back of the seat. Bianca smiled then continued her work while she looked at Dave, moaning just for him. She didn’t lie, she really felt herself intemperate when Dave was around – she liked the way when he watched her with that contended smile and she knew that he’d always fuck her after they finish off their actual victim. That was the best part of every night… she already felt wet from the thought as his huge cock fills her burning channel… She moaned from this image and sucked the other guy even harder. She finished him off quickly, just before they arrived to his apartment.

\---

Bianca walked into the flat without hesitation, the two men following her, Dave still didn’t speak and he sat down onto a chair in a corner. She did the show for this spoilt guy when she walked in the middle of the room and quickly let her dress slide to the floor then she stepped out of her little thong too. Now she was standing full naked there, drawing circles around one of her hardened nipple.

“Come on, big boy! Show me your dirtiest dream! You want to fuck me that way, right?” she waited till he nodded with dry mouth “Fine, then do it!” she sat on the poster-sized bed, legs wide apart as she started to rub her clit.

The guy growled with a dark gaze and hurried to a cupboard to pull out some toys and a leather “dress” – which seemed rather a few leather straps than a real dress. She knew that it won’t cover too much from her body.

“Put these one, you dirty slut!” he growled, completely forgetting that Dave was there too, who grinned contentedly “That’s right!” he panted as Bianca put the thing onto her, which gave a fine frame for her already wet pussy and her full breasts.

“And now what do you want me to do, big boy?” she asked sliding one finger into her pussy just to pull it out and lick it clean. She saw how his eyes got darker from this.

“Get on all fours, now!” he commanded and took a little whip into his hand, while he quickly undressed. She was a bit unsure of this, but she obeyed after Dave nodded. Without any warning she felt a strong hit on her ass, which made her cry out loud. “That’s it, I know you love it, bitch!” the man said and while he continued his painful punishment, he rammed mercilessly into her exposed pussy. She screamed from the pain and joy she felt at the same time, which she felt during long minutes until he died in her arms from joy…

\---

“I thought he’ll be more sadistic…” she looked at the dead guy a bit disappointed “And I didn’t even reached my orgasm…”

“You like pain this much?” she heard Dave’s voice from behind as she was kneeling on the bed, still watching the other man, enjoying the felling as Dave’s hands were sliding on her body “I can give you more if this is your wish…” he laughed “Get rid off these straps, I prefer you full naked!” he commanded and kicked the dead guy down from the bed. “You want me to play with your greedy body, dearest Bianca?” he asked with a little smile in the corner of his lips.

“Yes, Master… Play with me then fuck my brain out… like you always do!” she moaned and bit down on her lips when she was finally fully naked, still kneeling on the sheets and felt his long slender fingers slid down between her legs, rubbing her clit lightly.

“Alright… as you wish… you were good tonight again… he was a good feast for me, my hunger is nearly completely satisfied, I just need yours… So you must give me a big-big orgasm… okay?”

“As you wish, Master!” she bent her head onto his shoulder and moaned when both of his beautiful hands grabbed her tits.

“That’s it! Enjoy my touches, love! Let me feast on your joy…” he breathed into her ear, which gave goose bumps all over her body. Her sensitive nipples were aching when he rubbed them harder. With one hand she reached over her head to grab his dark hair, while her head was resting on his shoulder. Air started to become thin for her from the need to get fucked properly this time, her pussy was aching for Dave.

She bit down on her lower lip, when she felt his long fingers slide down her tummy till he reached her swollen folds and sank two of them into her sensitive entrance. She moaned out loud and grabbed his hair harder, moving her hips to his digits’ rhythm. He was watching every reaction of his slave, he knew her body better than anyone, knew when he must stop if he wanted to tease her. Slowly his wet fingers slid out of her and grabbed her free hand to lead it down between her legs.

“Play with yourself a bit…” he asked and Bianca obeyed, because she knew meanwhile he’ll take off his clothes. She shuddered and closed her eyes when she heard the zipper go down. She dared a quick glimpse over her shoulder to see as his wonderful cock sprang free and bit down hard on her lip from the sight. It was truly her best friend, it doesn’t matter that it was a demon’s cock. She felt herself like an addict, she was addicted to him and couldn’t bear not to get fucked by him every night. Another moan escaped her mouth when her fingers found her aching clit.

The burning between her legs was nearly unbearable now as she watched him pump his cock a few times. Her demon crawled back behind her and started caressing her naked tits, tummy and folds with one hand, while with the other he made her suck on a thick black cock-shaped toy.

“That’s it, my love… I love the way your excitement builds up…” he whispered hotly into her ear and gently bit her fragrant neck.

Bianca closed her eyes and moaned on the toy, pressing her butt against his hard erection when Dave’s long wingers slid deep into her wet core. The burning digits in her pussy wiped out everything else from her mind. She was his slave. He could do anything he wanted. She didn’t care until he eased the painful lust she felt raging in her shaking body.

“Please, Master…” she moaned when the toy slid out of her mouth.

“What do you want, my dearest Bianca?” he asked on an evil tone and rubbed his fingers against her G-spot, making her cry out and shake even more.

“Fuck me! Just fuck me hard!”

“I will, my little slut, I will….” he chuckled and loved the way her whole body arched against him. With a determined move he pushed her upper-body forward, until her face was pressed against the mattress. He pulled out his wet fingers and stroked her glistening folds a few times.

“Oh yes!!” Bianca cried out in the next moment when her master’s long cock rammed hard into her throbbing channel. She could only moan and beg for harder thrusts.

Dave grabbed her middle and rolled on his back, pulling her with him. He waited for a moment ‘till she propped herself on her hands next to his side and stroked along her sweaty back over his tummy. He grabbed her hips and gave her some rough and quick upward pushes, enjoying her lustful screams and the energies that surrounded them.

He knew she was elated enough to take whatever he might give her, so he quickly pulled out of her soaking wet pussy just to position himself to her other punk hole. He grinned when he heard the sharp intake of breath, but he didn’t wait for too long. He started pushing his cock’s head through the tight ring of muscle.

Bianca whimpered and moaned and slid lower onto the hard flesh until it was buried deep inside her. Her hands were shaking as she leant back and finally she was lying on top of her demon. She moaned softly and circled her hips to make more room for his shaft, while his fingers played on her throbbing clit and extremely wet lips.

“Want more?” Dave panted on her shoulder and started slightly moving his hips while his fingers teased her entrance.

“Yes, please! Give me more, my dark master!” she groaned.

Dave grinned evilly again and started fucking her deep and slow, sliding his digits back into her body and listening to her lustful groans. With his free hand he reached for the toy and stopped his hips and fingers to tease her with rubbing the toy against her clit. “You want both, right, my insatiable whore…”

Bianca bit down on her lip and arched her back. She went insane with lust and was able to falter out just a faint “yes” and in a moment she already felt it penetrating her. Her senses were on overload and she totally lost control over her body. Her hips started to move of itself, chasing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Take it and fuck yourself!” she heard him bark at her and she grabbed the toy, moving it in and out in a maddening pace, while she felt those beautiful hands squeeze and pinch and grab her breasts. She loved the feeling as his manly scent got stronger as he started sweating, she loved the way he grabbed and fucked her brain out. She just loved him with her entire being right now and this was the last thought that formed in her head before the blinding orgasm that bound her together with this demon even more. She felt him suck away every morsel of it as her convulsing body clamped down hard on him, milking him dry, letting the demon seed burn her from the inside.

\----

She hated and loved him in the same way as she felt his kiss on her temple while waiting for the light to turn green. The warmth of his hand in hers seemed so real just like the soft smile playing around his full lips. They were walking hand in hand like a normal couple, but they were far from that. Her demon and master was satisfied and this made her happy. Love blinded her and she knew that this was so awfully wrong, but she couldn’t do anything against the way she felt towards Dave. She was worse than the worst junkie. Her drug was him and the pleasures he gave her. Fucking and killing other men seemed an easy sacrifice to have his attention – even if just for a short while.

She gave up again when they arrived back to her place and he pressed her against the wall for a burning and bruising kiss. He was already undressing her when he looked deep into her eyes, hypnotizing her with his emerald-green glowing irises, and whispered onto her lips: “I want to fuck you again, my love. And I will do that for long hours. Again and again and again…” he smiled at her darkly and she could tell that he liked her longing expression. She let him lift her and lead her legs around his waist, leading his erection between her folds.

She was living in sin with this demon. And she didn’t care anymore…

 

(To be continued!)

 

Useless-girl  
31/01/2011


End file.
